The present invention relates to devices having an optical data reader.
Many forms of handheld devices having an integrated optical data reader are presently available. These forms include a wand form, a gun form, and a handheld computer form.
Wand-shaped devices are typically sized and shaped like a cigar. An optical data reader such as a bar code reader is accessible at an end of the device. The wand-shaped device is held like a pencil for swiping the optical data reader across a printed code such as a bar code.
Gun-type devices have a handle for holding like a gun. The device includes an optical data reader such as a scanning bar code reader. An end user aims the optical data reader toward a printed code. The optical data reader is activated and deactivated by a trigger promimate to the handle.
The handheld computer form has a bar code reader accessible at an end of a single housing. The single housing supports a keypad and a display in a manner similar to a handheld calculator.